


Je déteste

by Ley_Rx



Series: Avant que tout ne commence [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is alive, Ben is angry, Ben is sad, Brotherly Bonding, Depressed Ben, Gen, Klaus is sad, Klaus is scared, They are still numbers, They still don't have name, don’t copy to other sites
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: [Umbrella Academy] "Mais il le détestait. Il les détestait tous. Il détestait son pouvoir."Six déteste beaucoup de choses alors que son ventre le fait souffrir. C'est peut-être l'adolescence.





	Je déteste

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher.e lecteur.ice!  
> Aujourd'hui, je te propose une petite nouvelle sur la série Umbrella Academy parce que j'aime beaucoup trop cette série et qu'elle m'offre un large panel de possibilités pour faire souffrir mes personnages (parce que ce n'est pas assez de faire souffrir mes personnages préférés de Supernatural ou Stranger Things).  
> J'espère que cette nouvelle te plaira.  
> Bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**JE DETESTE**

 

 

 

Six était assis dans sa chambre, fixant son mur, son ventre lui faisant mal encore et encore au point qu'il en ait les larmes aux yeux. Maman était venue lui donner une bouillotte mais ça ne changeait rien. Ce qu'il y avait dans son ventre avait déjà l'habitude d'une température ambiante de 37° alors un peu plus ou moins n'allait rien changer – il l'avait tout de même gardée contre son ventre. Et puis Deux était venu le voir et s'était moqué de lui en disant qu'il était toujours malade. Ben savait au fond de lui que son frère ne voulait pas être méchant et qu'il était juste maladroit. Mais il le détestait. Il les détestait tous. Il détestait son pouvoir. Il avait envie de mettre fin à tout ça une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'osait pas le faire à cause des monstres dans son ventre. Il ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient s'échapper et ça l'effrayait trop. Il détestait tout et avait peur de tout mais ce qu'il détestait et craignait le plus, c'était lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus rien supporter et avait l'impression de tenir sur un équilibre précaire qui pourrait céder d'un instant à l'autre.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il eut envie de se servir de son pouvoir pour faire partir peut importe qui était l'intrus qui osait venir encore le déranger.

«Est-ce que ça va mieux?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?» éructa-t-il en levant les yeux vers Quatre qui sursauta et fixa ses pieds avec anxiété. Il se sentit coupable pendant un moment mais il ne voulait voir personne, pas même le seul frère avec lequel il ne craignait pas trop de parler. Quatre était toujours perdu dans son propre monde avec les morts qui lui parlaient tout le temps alors il ne risquait pas de venir l'embêter, lui. Seulement Quatre ne quittait toujours pas la chambre et ça l'agaça.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi. On s'inquiète tous pour toi.

-Mais bien sûr. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter que tes fantômes ne viennent pas te dévorer dans ton sommeil avant de me cracher ta fausse pitié au visage.»

Quatre avait l'air blessé par ses mots mais il s'en fichait franchement. Son frère devait bien apprendre à ne plus avoir peur, c'était leur père qui le répétait tout le temps.

«D'ailleurs, en parlant de morts, j'ai une question.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que les morts choisissent qui ils hantent?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Franchement? Tu devrais leur demander.

-Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler, ou de les voir ou quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi tu détestes ton pouvoir à ce point. Ça va, tu ne fais que parler aux morts.

-Oui mais je le déteste! Je déteste les morts, ils m'effraient et je déteste Père de-...»

Quatre baissa le ton et regarda derrière lui avec inquiétude avant de reprendre, plus bas, les joues rouges.

«J'en veux à Père de m'obliger à rester enfermé avec eux tout le temps. Et je sais que Père me déteste aussi.»

Six grimaça et s'assit douloureusement sur son lit. Ça le surprenait que Quatre puisse avoir les mêmes pensées que lui, lui qui était toujours en train d'essayer de voir le positif à cause des morts qui l'entouraient.

«Bien sûr que non il te déteste pas.

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi il m'enferme toujours avec les morts? Et pourquoi il t'oblige à te servir de tes pouvoirs et qu'il empêche cinq de se servir des siens? Pourquoi il écarte toujours Sept? J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a jamais pu parler normalement avec elle. On n'est que des soldats et ça m'énerve. Il ne vaut pas mieux que nous. Il est même pire.

-Quatre, ferme la porte.

-Tu vois? Même toi tu ne veux pas me parler!

-Non. Rentre et ferme la porte derrière toi.»

Quatre sembla avoir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et il lui obéit avant de le rejoindre sur le lit. Six n'en demandait pas autant mais il supposait que ça pourrait le faire quand même.

«Tu ne devrais pas dire ça à voix haute. C'est pour ça qu'il t'enferme aussi souvent.

-Et ça fait de lui quelqu'un de bien?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis simplement que le dire à voix haute ne t'aidera pas.

-Tu gardes tout pour toi? Tout le temps? Pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Personne n'a le choix. On est obligés de se taire.

-C'est injuste.

-C'est la vie. Au moins les morts ne mentent pas.

-Dans ce cas, je préfère mentir.»

Six soupira. Au moins, il aurait essayé. Quatre sembla soudainement fatigué et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Rien d'étonnant, il s'épuisait tout le temps à sauter partout et à causer le plus de soucis pour éviter les morts alors il était logique qu'il se retrouve souvent dans cet état-là.

«Six?

-Ouais?

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te donner envie de vivre?»

Six baissa les yeux vers son frère avec surprise mais celui-ci ne le regarda pas, très sérieux.

«Je ne suis pas idiot. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas heureux, pas heureux du tout, et j'ai compris que si tu t'interrogeais de savoir comment hanter se passait pour les fantômes, c'est que tu n'as pas envie de vivre. Je me doute aussi que la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas encore sauté le pas est ton pouvoir. Alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu aies envie de vivre?»

Six baissa les yeux et posa sa tête sur celle de son frère. Il n'y avait rien qui pourrait lui donner envie de vivre. Il voulait juste que ça se termine. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Klaus.

«Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Je ne sais toujours pas si les fantômes choisissent qui ils hantent plus tard. Tant que je ne le saurai pas, je resterai en vie. C'est beaucoup trop effrayant de ne pas avoir la réponse.»

Il surjouait et Quatre le savait probablement mais ce n'était pas grave s'ils jouaient tous les deux le jeu.

«Alors je ne te le dirai jamais. Comme ça tu resteras toujours à mes côtés et peut-être que tu retrouveras envie de vivre.

-Peut-être.»

Il en doutait mais Quatre souriait enfin et semblait rassuré alors il pouvait bien essayer d'y croire aussi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin.  
> Si ça t'a plu, tu peux me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours sympathique.  
> À la prochaine!  
> Ley_Rx


End file.
